The present invention relates to the field of art of firearms, especially rifles intended for sporting use for hunting and, respectively, shooting at clay pigeons.
As is known, such rifles, ordinarily firing two cartridges from two barrels in succession, are used by expert and enthusiastic persons who are unbelievably demanding with regard to possibilities of personalization.
Indeed, the finest engravings on the break-open actions or the inlays in the rifle stocks are nothing else but an external appearance, in conjunction with the wish for a personally outfitted and unique rifle, namely not only from an esthetic viewpoint but also, and above all, concerning the ergonomic features of such a rifle along the lines of constituting an ideal extension of the rifle owner's extremities.
A rifle that is "tailor-made" indeed brings a number of advantages for the user since he can handle this rifle with greater naturalness and thus in a more effective way.
One of the most important features of the ergonomic study of a rifle resides in determination of the angle existing between the axes of the barrel and of the rifle stock. This angle permits optical alignment between the shooter's eyes and the sighting device. Obviously, the optimum value for this angle differs in dependence on the physical build of the shooter.
The methods utilized thus far for determining such an angular adjustment provide a standard value predefined by the shape and inclination of the break-open action, i.e. the part of the rifle containing the lock parts and representing the connection member to the rifle stock. Relatively small deviations from this value can be effected subsequently in dependence on the user's requirements by changes in the form of the rifle stock.
It is obvious that such methods cause quite a number of problems, be it with respect to the construction or be it from a practical or economical viewpoint. In fact, the mechanical working of several reference axes (since the break-open action ordinarily consists of one piece or of two welded-together elements) is troublesome and expensive especially because the permitted machining tolerances are very narrow. In addition, two separate series must be manufactured for right-handed and left-handed shooters.
Besides, the modifying work on the rifle stock can prove to be more assiduous than expected since it is not always possible to satisfy the customer's requirements with the first attempt, especially in an area where the psychological sensation of feeling comfortable has a decisive significance, and several comparative tests are needed to attain this sensation.
The present invention has the objective of proposing an improved break-open action for sporting rifles permitting an individual angular setting between the rifle stock and barrel, independently of the fact whether they are intended for a right-handed or left-handed shooter, and without the need arising for the manufacture of a series of differing break-open actions.
The objective has been attained by an improved break-open action for sporting rifles characterized in that a forward part is provided serving for accommodation of the rifle barrel or the rifle barrels which part can be releasably locked together with the corresponding rearward part by additional snugly fitting seatings and associated fastening elements. In this arrangement, the rearward part contains the lock mechanisms and serves for connection with the rifle stock.